


Disgust

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated himself sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgust

He’s felt it before. The disgust at himself for something he’s done. He remembers feeling it after every encounter with the Daleks. He remembers feeling it when he pushed River out of the TARDIS doors and locked them behind her. He remembered it when he reached out towards Rose as her hand slipped. Remembered it as Jack screamed out to him, and he just locked him out. Remembered it as the Master jumped into the beam to save the Earth one final time.

Seeing the white eyes stare up at him, he wants to scream out. He remembered watching her climb into a car and drive away. Remembers her smile and the way her hair moved as she walked. He remembered the sound of her voice as she spoke to Jon the night of the fire. He remembered every detail of her, and he would for the rest of his lives. 

He doesn’t need to see the police report to know who the woman is. Doesn’t need to know that what’s coming in the next couple of weeks is going to change Scott’s life forever. 

“A storm’s coming.”


End file.
